


Something in the Way

by LexOfTheRiver



Category: Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson, 楽しいムーミン一家 | Moomin (Anime 1990)
Genre: But we still love him, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, No Beta, We Die Like Men, its mostly fluffy!, moomintroll is dumb as hell, okay it’s a little beta now, only at the ending though, who don’t beta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 05:20:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20076787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexOfTheRiver/pseuds/LexOfTheRiver
Summary: There’s something in the way Snufkin does the things he does. Something Moomintroll adores.Alternatively: Everyone figures out Moomintroll’s in love before Moomintroll figures it out.





	Something in the Way

**Author's Note:**

> okay i fixed some mistakes now. but, feel free to point anymore out

There was something in the way he smiled. You couldn’t say that it would light up a whole room. You couldn’t say that it would lift everyone’s spirits. It was never enough to help someone’s sickness, or stop some sort of war.

But Moomintroll always smiled back.

—————

“Oh, Snufkin,” he found himself saying as he watched the mumrik from the other side of the lake.

“What about him?” Frightened, Moomintroll spun around. Noticing it was only Little My he relaxed, letting out a sigh of relief.

”My, what are you doing here?” he asked her.

”I could ask you the same thing,” she said, sitting next to him.

”What do you mean?”

”I mean why are you over here, just watching my brother like some,” she paused, thinking, “creep?”

“I’m not being a creep!” Moomintroll retorted. He looked up, regretting how loud he had spoken. Snufkin was looking right back at him. He started to gather up his things, turned his back to them, and left.

But before he did, he smiled. He smiled that wonderful smile that never failed to send butterflies Moomintroll’s way. Moomintroll smiled back and sighed, happily.

”Oh, I understand,” My looked at him, smirking.

”Understand what?” She shook her head, laughing.

”You’ll figure it out.”

—————

There was something in the way he laughed. It was so lighthearted and happy. Others often joined in his joy, and no one could blame them. His laugh was simply contagious.

Moomintroll loved that.

—————

“You know it’s strange, Sniff,” Moomintroll said.

”What’s so strange about it? I just need your help setting this stand up, it shouldn’t be that confusing..” Sniff frowned. He thought his task was quite simple. Just help set up the stand so they could get to work selling Sniff’s goods. Just another foolproof plan to get rich quick! Another foolproof plan that Moomintroll knew was going to fail. Yet, Sniff insisted on his help, and although they didn’t seem to be doing much, he had agreed.

“No, not this,” he sighed.

”Then, what?” Sniff paused to look at him.

”Snufkin,” Moomintroll started.

”Oh, well we all already know he’s a strange creature.”

”That’s not true, Sniff,” he frowned, “Snufkin is quite normal actually.”

”Then, what’s so strange to you, hm?”

”He never laughs.”

”So? Maybe he’s just not the laughing type.”

Moomintroll shrugged. He’s heard him laugh before. A few times, actually. And, oh my, it was the most lovely sound he had ever heard. He honestly wished Snufkin would laugh more than he already does. It was so—

“Pretty,” Moomintroll said suddenly, “His laugh is pretty.” Sniff looked at him, confused. Moomintroll didn’t seem to be paying attention to the task at hand much anymore. Sniff shook his head, knowing exactly why.

”Try to make him laugh, then.”

—————

There was something in the way he played music. There was something special in every note he played. The tunes he played for Moomintroll were the most special, however. Snufkin hated personal belongings, so he would almost never give anything away to anyone.

But Moomintroll knew those special tunes were all his.

—————

“Don’t you think it’s wonderful? The way he plays?” Moomintroll asked, sitting on the grass besides Snorkmaiden.

Moominmamma had organized another party that night. (“Anytime is a good time for a party,” she’d say.) She didn’t bother inviting neighbours or anyone from the town actually. This party was just for them.

So while My and Sniff, and Mamma and Pappa danced in pairs to Snufkin’s melody, Snorkmaiden and Moomintroll sat away from the party, underneath the moonlight.

”What do you mean?” she asked, knowing full well what he was getting at.

”Well, I don’t know how else to say it. Snufkin’s music is just so beautiful.”

”Oh? Does he know you think that? Have you told him?” She asked, turning to look at the party behind them.

”I don’t think I have. But, I’m not sure I need to,” he said.

”Well, even if you don’t think it needs to be said, it’s always nice to hear something like that. If someone told me I could play music as beautiful as you think he can, I would be absolutely flattered!” she exclaimed, laughing. Moomintroll laughed along.

After their laughter had subsided, they noticed the music had stopped. Moomintroll frowned slightly. However, soon after, a much slower song started to play. Snorkmaiden stood up, extending her hand out for Moomintroll to grab.

”Care to dance?” she asked. He smiled, taking her hand and standing up.

”You should tell him,” she said as they began to dance.

”I don’t know. Doesn’t that seem a bit too—“

”You should tell him.”

—————

There was something in the way Snufkin showed weakness. He almost never let his guard down for an unknown reason. But when he does, he hardly holds back.

Moomintroll doesn’t always know how to respond.

—————

“He’s been out there for an hour now,” Mamma shook her head, worriedly. She, Pappa and Moomintroll were gathered around the window watching the rain pour down. Snufkin, who's lantern had gone out with the rain, was sitting in the darkness just outside his tent. Moomintroll backed away from the window and to the front door.

”Moomintroll, you can’t possibly go out in that weather!” Mamma exclaimed. “You’ll catch cold, dear.”

”Well, so will Snufkin if I don’t go out there for him.” He opened the door and stepped out, the freezing air like a blast in his face.

”Be careful!” His mother shouted as he shut the door behind him. As he stepped off the porch, he felt the quick rain pelt him. Had Snufkin really been enduring this for this long? He quickly made his way across the lawn, and over the weakening bridge. Looking down at the river, he noticed the water had risen. He had to hurry.

”Snufkin!” He called to his friend. As he got closer, it looked as if Snufkin was curled up. He legs were pulled up to his chest and his face was buried in between. Upon hearing Moomintroll’s voice, however, he looked up.

”Moomintroll? What are you doing out here?” His voice was a lot quieter than usual, something that worried Moomintroll greatly.

”Coming to get you, of course!” He knelt down to him, frowning.

”Please don’t,” Snufkin said, shaking his head, “go back inside.”

”I’m not leaving you out here alone, Snufkin. So, come on,” he held his hand out, but Snufkin refused to take it. Moomintroll quietly groaned, frustrated.

”At least get in your tent. Please.”

He sighed, and after a few silent seconds, he got up on his hands and knees, and crawled into his tent. Moomintroll followed, relieved to finally have gotten out of the rain.

They sat in silence for a few moments before Snufkin spoke, “I should accept your help,” he said.

”What do you mean?”

”I know I shouldn’t be pushing you away right now. I don’t mean to say I need your help, but, it would be gratefully appreciated.”

Moomintroll nodded, asking, “Then, what would you like me to do?”

“Just stay here.”

—————

There was something in the way Snufkin loved Moomintroll.

—————

“Why don’t you say anything?” Little My asked one day.

”Yeah, why don’t you?” Snorkmaiden agreed, glancing over at Moomintroll, talking to Mamma.

”You’re both painfully obvious, you know,” My said.

Snufkin looked at Moomintroll before saying, “If he doesn’t figure it out, then it’s not meant to be, is it?”

“That’s not how this works!” My shouted.

”Oh hush up. Once he figures it out, you won’t need to worry.”

”But what if he never figures it out, Snufkin? You have to tell him.”

”Give him time,” he brought his harmonica to his mouth and started playing to silence the conversation. But My wasn’t done.

“If you won’t tell him, I will,” My mumbled as she stood up. Snorkmaiden and Snufkin, who hadn’t heard her earlier statement, watched her.

”Oh Moomin!”

**Author's Note:**

> oof it’s 1 am


End file.
